Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device.
Description of Related Art
With progress in technology, consumer expectations for high display quality of panels are increasing day by day. Hence, to enhance the display quality of panels, the size of a unit pixel needs to be decreased.
A unit pixel that has been decreased in size can only contain three pixels. In this case, a panel with an RGBW construction needs to reduce the red sub-pixels or blue sub-pixels, and accordingly, the unit pixel is arranged with an RGW or BGW construction. Such an arrangement will lead to a reduction in the operational life of the red sub-pixel or blue sub-pixel in the unit pixel.
In view of the foregoing, existing products have problems and disadvantages associated therewith that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art have been unable to find a solution to such problems and disadvantages.